Tis All in Good Fun
by understar
Summary: When normal is different, you know there's something wrong. For this is a line not meant to be blurred. (One-shot, OOC)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'_**Tis All in Good Fun**_

You all know who I am, don't you? I'm sure you'd recognize me anywhere—nobody else has pink hair, as far as I'm aware. I stand out in any crowd. We don't need introductions.

So you've seen me. Yeah, I'm a common sight around here. I live here, for crying out loud! And unlike you, unlike everyone else in this accursed village, I'm normal. No special abilities, no secret bloodlines, nothing, nothing, nothing. But that has ceased to bother me. I'd rather say that I succeeded in _spite_ of my normalcy, than from lack of it.

I bet you guys know everything about me. Let's see you rattle off a few facts. "Loves Sasuke, hates Naruto, smart but more interested in love than ninja training..."

Is that all? Well, if it is, it's good enough. I'll admit, all of those are correct in some twisted way. Except the last one. Nobody can say I don't train. I train a lot.

So you've never seen me train? Duh, I train alone. At night. In the dark. Why, you ask? That's easy to answer. I'm not dumb and you should know _that_ by now. If people knew I was capable of anything besides flirting, they'd make me do it. If Sasuke knew I was capable of taking care of myself, he'd make me do it. I don't want that. Understand?

But I guess I have little to hide now. My training hasn't failed me yet. I train a lot. Did I tell you? I can kill twenty people with a single kunai. Believe me, I've tested it myself. But not in your neighborhood. Those twenty were all worthless scumbags headed for Hell anyways; I just sped up their trip. They weren't your friends or relatives or acquaintances or anything like that. What to call them... "targets"? Yes, that sounds right. Just consider them targets. Come on, it's not _that_ much of a stretch.

Why are you all staring at me like that? I'm the only normal one here, remember? Why are you staring? It's not like killing's a bad thing; it's required, actually. And don't shake your head. You are all prodigies, in one sense or another. Any one of you could kill this pitiful village twenty times over if you felt like it. So you don't feel like it? Well neither do I. That's why I only snuffed twenty. So there.

'Twenty people won't be missed', I said to myself. Damn right they won't. None of you even knew the nothings that I freed of their pathetic excuses for lives. And I'm sure you don't really care about them, either. You're just doing what you're told. What good, sweet, docile little puppets you all are! And you used to call _me_ the doll.

Now I really have to go, because it's getting late. Who knows...I might take it upon myself to do some more community service tonight. Maybe forty this time, maybe fifty. I like to clean up the trash. It makes the new day seem so much more refreshing.

But before I leave, I want you to know something. You think I'm crazy, don't you? The stereotypical good-girl-gone-psycho. Everything was all right. We didn't see it coming.

Shit like that sickens me. Spare all the verbal red tape, if you would.

The truth is, I'm no worse than any of you. I'm not 'warped' or 'messed-up' any more than you are. I'm just free, that's all, free from all the civilized inhibitions that you feel the need to force upon yourselves. Haven't you ever felt the thrill of the hunt, reaching through the ages to rekindle ancient instincts? Glare at me all you want, look at me in utter disbelief, but I know you're lying. I see it in those eyes, beady doll eyes that don't blink. Obedient little things, they are.

I'm sorry I can't stay longer, really and truly I am. You know I don't mean that, but I said it nonetheless. I hear them, even now, the pathetic souls that call unconsciously for their release. And I do feel obliged to listen. Put them out of their misery. 'Tis all in good fun. I never can remember where I heard that line. Probably a book, or a boring play. Somehow, it seems to fit. 'Tis all in good fun, so don't blame me for being different. 'Tis all in good fun, so goodbye.

* * *

Another completely random Sakura one-shot. No idea where it came from, but then again...do I want to know? Written in about ten minutes, when I should have been working on my other story...but I promise I'll get the next chapter for that one up soon. 


End file.
